Sweet Dreams
by Trekkie1701LLAP
Summary: Picard has been suppressing certain feelings and Q knows so he takes advantage as usual. Picard/Q slash. My first fanfic. Please review. Rated M just in case.


Sweet dreams

After a long sift on duty all jean-luc Picard wanted to do was sit in bed, read a book, and relax. He tiredly made his way to his quarters, after being stopped by many on-duty personnel. He entered his room and simply flopped onto his bed. He let out and exhausted sigh and after a few minutes he stood up and went to the bathroom and changed in to his night wear. He then, before heading to his bed, grabbed one of his Shakespearian novels. "Computer dim lights by 50%" he said while getting into bed. After about 20 minute of peaceful silence he heard a voice, the one voice that made his skin crawl more than Mrs. Troi. "Hamlet nice choice _Mon capitaine_" he heard the voice say "Q" Picard said in a low irritated voice. He put his book down and saw the omnipotent being lying on the foot of his bed in the damn star fleet uniform. "What do you want now Q, care to show us another species we're not prepared for?" "There you go again always blaming me for everything" Q said in a teasing voice. "Well if you are not going to do anything kindly leave my quarters" Picard said in the nicest way he could and gestured to the door even though he knew Q didn't have to use the door to leave. "Oh I'm far from not doing anything jean-luc." Picard rolled his eyes and put his book back up and then said before continuing on reading "well I am I'm in no mood for your parlor tricks I just want some time to relax." "Oh trust me _Mon capitaine_ when I'm done you will be quite relaxed and possible less irritable" Q said jokingly as he pulled himself up next to Picard and placed his hand on Picard's leg. "You want me; I can see it in your mind. You want nothing more than to rip my clothes off and have at me" he said has he stroked jean-luc's leg and watching has the captains legs twitched. Jean-luc shuddered but stayed looking at his book. "My, my jean-luc don't think you can hide your thoughts from me" Q moved his hand slowly up to jean-luc's chest. This sent a shiver up his spine but he continued to ignore Q. "enough with the book" and with a bright flash the book was gone. Picard gave a low growl and then sat up and tried to leave the bed but Q's slender fingers grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Now, now _Mon capitaine" _Q sat on the captains legs, straddling him. "What's the rush jean-luc don't you want me here… in your bed…with you …" he said in a very slow and sultry voice. Picard tried to divert his eyes from Q but deep inside him he knew that Q was right he did want him there and he had wanted him for so long there was no hiding it although he tried. Q then ground his hips slowly against the captain. He stoke the captains soft cheeks with the back of his slender fingers and then ran is fingers along jean-luc's head. This made jean-luc's stomach tighten and he could feel his face heating up. Picard tried to move his head but Q kept turning it back so he was looking right at him. Picard stared into Q lust filled brown eyes that just made him melt. _"_You have been waiting too long_ mon capitaine"_ Q whispered into jean-luc's ears, which were now burning. He then placed his soft pink lips on jean-luc. At first jean-luc was stiff but then he relies how long he **had** waited to do this and everything else just melted away. He then went full on grabbing Q's head and back, passionately kissing the omnipotent being. Q continued to grind his hips in to the captain to which he was granted a muffled moan. Jean-luc could feel Q trying to take his shirt off so he broke off the kiss and took it off for him he then took Q's shirt off. Both jean-luc and Q drunk in the sight of the other mans naked chest. Q pushed Jean-luc back into the bed and pinned him to it, now with Picard under his control Q went head on back to the captain's soft lips while keeping his firm grip on the captain's wrists. Now with their bare chests touching Q released Picard's hand and took his right hand and let it venture down the side of jean-luc, digging his nails in as he went, until he reached the Capitan's hips. Picard once again broke off the kiss "D- don't… s-stop" he said through the pants. Q obliged taking his other hand off the captain's wrist and slowly trailing it down jean-luc's chest till it reached his hips. Q got off of from straddling the captain and sat between his knees. With his hands on the sides of Picard's leg he slowly, ever so slowly, started running his hands up and down his legs until he saw the bulge in jean-luc's pants, he then grabbed the trousers and ripped them into two. Leaving the captain only in his boxers. Picard's legs and groin were aching for Q; he was almost shaking for the longing of body above him. Q then, after teasing the captains capture erection, poofed away the boxers and the captain simply laid as still as he could waiting for Q's next move. "My, my jean-luc it's a pity that it took this long to get here". Q than place the captains throbbing, erected cock into his mouth and began moving up and down making jean-luc's body fill with ecstasy bringing him to the edge and almost over. Each time it made him let out a moan and as he got closer and closer to tipping over the edge, he clutch the sheets of the bed and started thrusting in time with Q's movements. With one long final movement Q sent the captain to the point of no return. Picard let out a scream and arched his back has he reached his climax. His eyes were closed but as he was coming down from his high he felt the familiar blow of warm air on his neck smiling he opened his eyes expecting to see Q over him blowing on his neck but instead he was alone, with his book laying on his chest and still fully clothed. He lift the sheet and cursed at himself he then all but ran to the bathroom to wash off the evidence of his dream. Meanwhile outside the bathroom Q was sitting on Picard's bed with his hand to his head "sweet dreams _Mon Capitaine_" and with a flash was gone.


End file.
